Master, I love you
by SweetLonelyWriter
Summary: Mikan is a cat and she wished to be a human to serve her so-called master, Hyuuga Natsume but then she ends up falling inlove with him! what will happen!
1. Chapter 1

Me: hi minna-san! This is my 4th fic! Hope you like it!

Natsume: readers, I swear you won't enjoy this story

Me: N-NATSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume: yeah, yeah whatever

Mikan: hey minna!

Natsume: -sigh- another idiot came

Mikan: NAATTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMEEEEEEE!

Natsume: shut up polka

Mikan: I'm not wearing polkadots today

Natsume flipped up her skirt using his hand

Natsume: -smirks- so it's me today

Me: OMG!Mikan! t-that's

Mikan: PEEEEERRVEEEEEEERTTTTT!

Natsume: you like me that's why your underwear pattern looks like me

Mikan: wwwwwwwhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy youuuuuuuuuuu bastard!

Me: ja! Read on before Mikan explodes! –runs around in circles like a maniac-

......................

Natsume was walking on the sidewalks

**NATSUME'S POV**

Hi there. I'm Hyuuga Natsume. I study in Gakuen Alice, my father and mother died when I was 15 so I work already. I live by myself in an apartment. My other relatives wants me to stay with them but hell no. I don't want people who's talkative and guess what? My relatives are a chatter box. Tch. Life is so unfair.

**END OF POV**

Natsume's thoughts were somewhere else when..

**HONK!HONK!**

He saw a white and brown colored cat was about to be hit by a truck

He ran quickly and pushed the cat out of the way and the truck hit him

People surrounded him and somebody said

"call an ambulance quick!"

The cat looked at Natsume...she went to him and licked his face as a if she was waking him up

**CAT'S POV**

The guy..he saved my life...I feel guilty...he was hit just because of me

I went towards him and licked his face trying to wake him up...

**END OF POV**

"meow, meow" the cat said to Natsume

Then an ambulance came

The cat went inside Natsume's shirt so she can come too

**IN THE HOSPITAL**

Natsume woke up and felt someone licking him

"meow, meow"

Natsume: huh?

Cat: meow

Natsume: you idiot cat..what were you thinking, are you trying to kill yourself?

The cat shook his head and gave him a apologizing look

Natsume: it's ok.

The cat saw an orange and tried to reach it but Natsume grabbed the orange and gave it to the cat

The cat played with it

Natsume: hn. So you like oranges

Cat: meow! _They are my favorite!_

Natsume: all right then, I'll call you Mikan

Cat: meow. _H-how did he know that was my name? Of course! Orange is Mikan....stupid_

.......................

Me: muhahahhahahaahah! I'm finished ! pls. review!

Mikan: that story was wonderful! Can't wait for the next chapter!

Me & Mikan: ja! Pls. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor went inside

Doctor: Mr. Hyuuga

Natsume: hn.

Doctor: ok, I got the results already...luckily there were no bones broken so you are perfectly safe

Mikan: meow –licks Natsume's hand-

Natsume: when would I get out of here?

Doctor: later

Natsume: ok.

The doctor went out

Mikan jumped at Natsume and licked hands again

Natsume: oi, that tickles –he laughed-

Mikan: meow.

Natsume: you're such an idiot cat. My idiot cat.

Mikan: meow.

She blushed at that statement

Mikan: _e-eh? My heart is pounding really hard._

Natsume notice her face is red

Natsume: oi, are you ill?-touched her forehead-

Mikan blushed even more and shook her head

She went out of the hospital

Natsume: oi!

She sat and watched the stars

A shooting star passed

Mikan: _I wish to be a human._

Natsume: there you are. Let's go back to my apartment

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Natsume woke up and felt someone sleeping on his chest when he looked who it was

His eyes widen and his nose bled (LOL)

It was Mikan, with no clothes on! She turned into a human!

Mikan: hmmmm....

Natsume turned away

Natsume: oi

Mikan: meow.

Natsume: put some clothes on and who are you?

Mikan looked at herself, she was naked

Mikan: KKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!

She covered her chest by her arms

Mikan: d-don't look!

Mikan went to the bathroom

Mikan: wwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaa.................my wish came true! This is embarrassing

She wrapped herself in a towel because she has no clothes, what the hell would she wear!

Mikan opened the door and went to Natsume

Natsume thought she already has clothes on so she looked at her

Natsume blushed

Natsume: I told you to put some clothes on!

Mikan: I don't have one

Natsume: I have clothes in my room but you have to keep up with it....

Mikan: h-hai

She went to his room and put some clothes on


	3. Chapter 3

Me: waah! I'm so sorry minna for updating so late! I finally watched Twilight! I loved it! It's so romantic

–eyes sparkling-

Natsume: shut up...it's boring

Me: w-what did you say! It's the best thing that happened in my life! –glares at Natsume-

Natsume: who cares?

Me: grrr.....I care and Stephenie Meyer cares and all the Twilight's fan! And even the actors/actress' of Twilight! Robert Pattinson is so Handsome –daydreaming-

Mikan: hello minna!

Me: -daydreams-

Mikan: ne, Natsume? What happened to xxxkawaiixxx?

Natsume: -smirks- he's daydreaming about Robert Pattinson....tch.

Mikan: you mean Robert Pattinson? a.k.a Edward Cullen?

Me: yup

Mikan: -sparkling eyes- he's so handsome! And when he ruffles his hair he looks so cute!

Natsume: -clenched fists –

Mikan: -sigh- I wish I could marry someone like him someday.....

Me: me too.....

Natsume: stop it! Urasai! There's no one better than me!

Mikan: Natsume?

Me: oohh....someone's jealous......-grins evilly- Rob Pattinson is just better than you

Natsume: shut up!

Me: ok, enjoy the story people!

*****************

Mikan went to the living room....

Natsume: who the hell are you?

Mikan: um....Mikan....

Natsume's eyes widen

His cat! Where did she disappeared to?

Natsume: shit. I'm going to find my cat. Stay there, we're not finished yet

Mikan: w-wait!

Natsume: WHAT! –he answered furiously-

Mikan: eto............

Natsume: if you don't have anything to say just shut up!

Mikan: I'm sorry..........

Natsume: w-what?

Mikan: I'm sorry..........I shouldn't have wished that I want to be a human

Runs away

It started to rain

Natsume: what did she meant? Shit. It's raining. Damn that girl. He's making my life hard –sigh-

Runs after her

He tried to find her everywhere

**AT NIGHT**

Mikan: _-sigh- it's getting dark, maybe I'll apologize to master_

Mikan was walking in a dark alley when a drunk guy approached her

Man : hey there, want to play with me?

he pinned her on the wall

Mikan: l-let go of me!

Man : aw, come on....this will be fun

He started to rip off her clothes

He licked his lips and stared at her almost naked body

She was already in bras and underwear

The man started to kiss her neck

Mikan: pls. D-don't

Man: mm.....your body is delicious

Mikan: anyone.....help me

?: let go of her!

He punched the man

Mikan: m-master?

Natsume: -smirks- you're going to pay you lowlife man!

The man ran away before Natsume can even hurt him

Natsume: here

He wrapped his jacket around her

Mikan: m-master! –hugs Natsume- I thought no one would save me,,,-cries-

Natsume: it's ok now –hugs back-

***********************

Me: yay! Finally finished

Natsume: you! Don't you dare touch Mikan!

Me: e-eh? Why me

Natsume: you're the one who wrote it!

Me: -runs away- ja minna! Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go Twilight!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: minna-san! I changed the plot of chapter 4!!!!gomen pls. read it again

Natsume was carrying Mikan on his back

Mikan: master????

Natsume: really, who are you?

Mikan: well.......um...........okay I'm Mikan, your cat and you saved me right? So then I wished to be a human so I can repay you

Natsume: oh, ok

**Natsume's POV**

Tch. Did she really thought that I believed her? I'm not stupid for believing anything like that..I was just playing along..-smirk- let's just see about this girl. Just as I thought, she is a fan girl, only those stupid fan girls are calling me master

**End of POV**

Natsume: so tell me about yourself

Mikan: I love Oranges. My mother and father died when I was 5. My name is Mikan Sakura

Natsume: '_-sigh- did she really think her act would make me believe her?'_

Mikan's tears slowly fell down

Natsume: ok, cut the crap already

Mikan: huh? *sob*

Natsume: don't play dumb with me, you are a fan girl

Mikan: n-nani?

Natsume: did you really think that I would believe that story that you are my cat? Tch.

Mikan: but..it's true

Natsume: yeah, right *rolls eyes* you are just one of those sluts. Did you really think your acting would make me believe you? –cold tone-

Mikan: s-slut? I don't know what you are saying

Natsume: you are a slut

Mikan slapped Natsume on the cheek

Mikan: I- I thought you were kind! The way you saved me! I was wrong, you judge people easily ! I even wished to be a human just to serve someone like you! Well, I don' want to see your face ever again! You don't know anything I've been through....sayonara....Master..thank you for saving me....but I just can't serve a person like you even though you saved my life..... gomen....

Mikan ran away

Natsume felt guilty...he went to the police station and ask if Mikan Sakura lives in Japan...but there were no records. They don't even know her. He searched information about her but there was none...days and days passed Mikan wasn't coming home yet. he regretted all the things he said...He now believed that she is her cat...he was a jerk....

He decided to look for her

Even if it was raining

He was walking in a dark alley and found her

Her clothes were ripped apart and she has bruises everywhere.

Natsume: Shit

Natsume touched her forehead

She was burning

Mikan: P-please don't....no!!!!!! Please, somebody help me....

Mikan whispered through her slumber and tears started to flow

Mikan: master.....help me....

Natsume: t-those bastards! What did they do to her! They're going to pay!

He ran with Mikan on his back to his apartment

Natsume didn't go to school until Mikan's fever is low

Every night she would say 'pls. Don't...help..master' and cry

After a few days Mikan's fever went down

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a figure

Mikan: please d-don't........

Natsume: it's ok now Mikan...

Mikan: master? MASTER! I- I'm really sorry for what I said...I know I hurt your feelings but I'm really sorry...I-

Natsume: It's ok, I was the one to blame for saying those words...tell me what happened?

Mikan began to shake

Mikan: after I ran, I went to an alley and stayed there until night then Two men w-were drunk a-and t-they started r-ripping m-my clothes off and-

Mikan started to cry

Natsume: I-I'm sorry...I really am...if I hadn't said those words ..this wouldn't happen –bangs covering eyes-

Mikan: I-Iie! –tries to smile- It's my fault for being an idiot

But Natsume know that she is faking her smile

It's hard to forget when you are raped

Mikan: I'll just take a shower


	5. Chapter 5

Mikan went to the bathroom

Natsume was guilty, she lost her virginity because of him...he feels that he needs to show her how sorry he was

Natsume wasn't in his usual self anymore

He started to go inside the bathroom

Mikan was taking a shower

Mikan: m-master? What are you doing here? –covering chest-

Natsume: It was my fault

He went to her and kissed her passionately then starts kissing her neck

Mikan: M-master? Please don't.......-cries-

Natsume didn't stop

Mikan: I'm begging you...master..get a hold of yourself...find the will to stop master....

Natsume stopped and backed away

Natsume: I-I'm sorry, I was out of control

Mikan: I understand –smiles-

Natsume: why? Why are you so kind to me?

Natsume punched the mirror and it broke

Blood started to flow out on his hands

Mikan grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her and went to Natsume

Mikan: Master! Why did you do that? Hold on, I'll get the first aid kit! Just don't move!

Mikan started to panic

Mikan: where? Oh, there!

Mikan went to the bathroom again

Mikan took Natsume's hand but Natsume just slapped it away

Mikan: Master, please don't be stubborn

Natsume: **I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!**

Mikan's eyes was now covered with her bangs

Mikan: why are you always stubborn? I can't understand you...

Mikan started to pick up the broken pieces of the mirror and threw it away

Mikan: please master, just this once don't be stubborn

Mikan treated Natsume's hand

Mikan: there, all better

Natsume sat on the couch and watched TV after a few hours, he fell asleep and Mikan placed a blanket on him

Mikan: goodnight, master

And she kissed his forehead


	6. Chapter 6

Natsume woke up when something exploded

He went in the kitchen and saw Mikan

Mikan: -cough- gomen Master, I was trying to cook breakfast –cough-

Natsume burst out laughing

Mikan: what's so funny? –pouts cutely-

Natsume: nothing..ha-ha '_did I just laughed?'_

Mikan laughed too

Natsume: come with me to school

Mikan: e-eh? I-

Natsume: it's alright –smiles-

Mikan: -blush-

They went to school together

Mikan enrolled in that school

"look, there's Natsume with a girl"

"maybe it's his girlfriend"

"why does he always have the cute girls?"

In the classroom

Narumi: OHAYOU!!!!!!!! We have a new student!

The room was silent

Narumi: Pls. Welcome....Sakura Mikan!

Mikan stepped in the classroom


	7. Chapter 7

He students just stared at the cute girl

All: KAAAAAAAWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAIIIII!

Mikan: -blush-

"will you be my girlfriend?"

"go out with me"

"marry me"

"Please be mine"

She already have a fan club

Mikan: g-gomen...demo..I already love someone...hontou gomen –smiles-

" it's alright Mikan-sama!"

Natsume clenched his teeth

**Natsume's POV**

Who's the guy she's in love with? Why do I even care? no! I don't like her! It's just- I'm curious...grrr

**end of POV**

Narumi: Mikan-chan you can seat beside Natsume-kun and your partner will be....Natsume! :]

Mikan: hai!

The girls were so jealous and glaring at her but she didn't mind them

Sumire stood in front of her

Sumire: I, Shouda Sumire, the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club will not allow you slut to seat beside our Natsume-sama

Natsume: Don't you dare talk to her like that –glares at her-

Mikan's eyes were covered by her bangs

She started to meow and her eyes became golden yellow

Mikan: meow –she meowed angrily at Sumire-

She was now acting like a cat, she wasn't in her usual self anymore.

All: e-eh?

Natsume: Mikan?

Mikan started to scratch Sumire's face

Natsume: Mikan, stop it...come here...

Natsume held out a hand signalling Mikan to come to him

Mikan: meow

Run's toward Natsume and laid on his lap

She suddenly kissed Natsume on the lips and licked his hands

All: '_weird'_

Natsume was shocked

He felt a jolt of electricity running through him

No, it can't be, he doesn't want to fall in love with Mikan

**Natsume's POV**

I'm not good for her...I hurt her many times....I don't deserve someone like her...


	8. Chapter 8

Me: gomen if I haven't mentioned! Whenever Mikan is Pissed or Mad she is out of control and acts like a cat . Thanks for reminding me Kai Hyuuga! 

Natsume: it's obvious that your an idiot, you forgot just a simple information. Tch

Me: oh, shut up. I am not talking to you Hyuuga

Natsume: ......

Me: what, cat got your tongue? Get it? Cat? Ahhahahha –laughs maniacally-

Natsume: -sweat drop- eh......just read the story

********************

Mikan calmed down and realized her position

Mikan: e-eh? What happened? –stands up- gomen master –blush-

Natsume: long story –smirks-

Mikan: e-eh? Did I do anything weird?

Natsume: yes

Mikan: -blush- w-what?

Sumire: SAKURAAAAAAAA! How dare you ruin my face and kiss our Natsume-sama!

Mikan: e-eh? I k-kissed h-him?

Natsume: -smirk-

Sumire: DONT PLAY DUMB

Mikan: d-demo I didn't know what happened

Natsume stood up and dragged Mikan outside

Mikan: m-master! We have classes!

Natsume: hn.

He dragged Mikan to the Sakura tree

And he pinned her on the tree

Natsume: now tell me.. are you in love with someone?

Mikan: -blush- h-hai

Natsume: who is it?

He neared his face to hers

Mikan: -gulp- master, we're cutting classes!

Natsume: don't change the subject

Mikan: I can't...

Natsume let her go and turned his back on her and started to walk away

Mikan: wait, Master!

Natsume stopped

Mikan: I-I love you!

Natsume: '_she loves me? No, I want to be with her. But She deserves better than me' _well, sorry to disappoint you but I don't –cold tone-

Natsume walked away

Mikan's legs started to wobble and she fell to the ground, crying, her bangs covering her eyes

Mikan: master....

It hurts Mikan, that a person she loves doesn't love her...She promised to herself that after this incident, she would always show Natsume her smile and will hide that she is hurt inside. She doesn't want Natsume to see her pain when he said those words; after all she's just a cat that can't be loved by anyone

She went home.

Natsume came at 12:00 am holding a bottle of beer

Mikan: m-master! Where did you go?

Natsume: I was just out –hiccup-

Mikan: master! Why are you drunk?

Natsume: none of your business

Mikan: it's my business

Natsume: **I SAID IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!**

Mikan: ........gomen...-smiles-

Natsume pushed her on the bed and he was on top of her

Natsume: **WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SMILING! HUH? EVEN I HURT YOU MANY TIMES! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?**

Mikan was now scared....he never acted this way

Mikan: I'm sorry...........

Natsume: **DAMN IT! YOUR SAYING SORRY EVEN IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!**

Mikan started to cry

Natsume: **DON'T CRY INFRONT OF ME!**

Mikan: pls. Get a grip on yourself, master

Mikan touched Natsume's cheek

Natsume: -stands up- I-I'm sorry

Mikan: it's okay

Natsume: no, it's not okay

Mikan kissed Natsume on the lips

Natsume responded and deepened it

And he took off her clothes

***************

TBC................

Me: muhahahhahahaahah!

Natsume: whatever.

Me: meanie....


	9. Chapter 9

Mikan: master! Stop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Natsume: I-I'm sorry.......I'm really-

Mikan picked her clothes and wore it

Mikan: I'm just going to get some fresh air...

While Mikan was walking

?: hey

Mikan: e-eh?

?: hi there –smiles-

Mikan: konbanwa

?: you look gloomy

Mikan: hehe. What's your name?

?: Reo Mouri

Mikan: Mikan. Mikan Sakura

They shook hands

They started to talk about their lives

Reo accompanied Mikan to her master's apartment

Mikan: Reo-kun, Arigatou

Reo: you're welcome. –smiles- Mikan....

Mikan: nani?

Reo: I-I really like you!

Reo kissed Mikan, Mikan's eyes widen

**Mikan's POV**

w-what? What am I going to do? Should I kiss back? But master....he doesn't even love me anyways so I should **TRY ** to move on..

**end of POV**

Mikan kissed back but she felt nothing special

She wrapped her hands around Reo's neck and his hands on her waist

Mikan: '_maybe. Just maybe. Reo can cure the wound in my heart'_

Someone opened the door

Natsume: **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!**

I pulled back and master saw that I am making out with Reo

Natsume punched Reo and Reo ran away

Mikan: master....

Natsume pulled Mikan in the apartment

Natsume: **WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!!!!!**

Mikan: making out with my friend –smiles-

Even though she's hurt, she smiled, because she promised to herself

Natsume's eyes were raging and pissed

Natsume: **YOU KNOW WHAT! MY LIFE WON'T BE THIS WAY IF I HAVEN'T MET YOU...WHY ARE YOU EVEN BORN IN THIS WORLD?!MY LIFE IS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!**

Those words stung Mikan's heart

Mikan: I'm sorry if I existed in this world...I'm sorry if I'm a burden to you...I'm sorry that I ruined your life

With that Mikan ran away while crying


	10. Chapter 10

Me: hi! This is the last chapter or is it?

Natsume: whatever

Me: bleh!

Natsume: blah blah blah your needs

Me: anyways, Listen to River flows in you by Yiruma while reading this, it really fits in this chapter :]

Natsume: shit. shit. shit!!!!!

Natsume banged his head on the wall many times

Natsume: '_why did I said that!!!!!!I'm such an idiot....argghhhhhhhhhhh I'm just really pissed ..I can't control myself....I hate myself!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

RING! RING! RING!

Natsume answered his phone

Natsume: **WHAT!!!!!**

Narumi: Natsume! Hayaku! Mikan-chan is in the hospital! She got hit by a truck! Hayaku!

Natsume: I'll be right there

Natsume ran outside not even bothering to lock his house

He ran and ran and finally got there

Natsume: what room is Sakura Mikan?

Receptionist: room ____

Natsume: '_Mikan'_

The door opened, revealing Natsume

Narumi: Natsume-kun!

Natsume: MIKAN!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS SHE!!!!!!!!!

Mikan was lying on a hospital bed

Natsume ran to her

Natsume: I'm sorry.....Pls. wake up.

Natsume held her hand

Narumi went out so they will have privacy

Mikan slowly opened her eyes

Mikan: m-master?

Natsume: Mikan...

Mikan: -smiles weakly- I'm sorry, I'm really a burden, aren't I ?

Natsume: no, you're not...I'm really sorry

Mikan: no master...I'm the one who must say sorry...when I was about to hit a truck, you saved me, right? If I haven't been clumsy, I wouldn't be a burden to you.( referring to first meeting )

Natsume: I didn't mean the words I said I'm really happy that you came into my life..I love you...

Mikan: h-hontou?

Natsume nodded

Mikan: I'm really glad...-smiles-

Natsume hugged her and kissed her on the lips

Natsume: please..don't leave me

Mikan: h-hai....

Mikan closed her eyes...she was really happy....

Mikan stopped breathing

Natsume: M-Mikan...y-you promised you'll live for me, right?

Shakes Mikan

Natsume: **MIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKANNNNNN!!!!!!!!!**

Natsume cried and his tears dropped on Mikan's face

Natsume: y-you can't leave me...I need you........

**Mikan's POV**

Where am I? Am I dead? Is this heaven?

"no" someone answered

Where am I?

"this is where cats go when they die but you choose if you want to go back to earth or go to heaven...your task is not yet finished..to serve your master..."

I-I want to go back!

"very well then"

**End of POV**

Mikan began breathing again

And opened her eyes

Mikan: m-master!

Natsume looked up

Natsume: MIKAN! I thought you were dead.. you can't leave me! I need you!

Mikan: I decided to live for you master

Natsume: stay with me

Mikan: forever...

Natsume: forever....

I will love master forever...even when I'm dead..I'll always guard him.. Master, I love you...


End file.
